sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Tennis Open
|publisher=Nintendo Activision |director=Dexter Fletcher |producer=Lauren Shuler Donner Don Hahn Charles Roven Simon Kinberg |designer=Hiroyuki Takahashi Shugo Takahashi |artist=Fumihide Aoki |writer=David S. Goyer Seth Grahame-Smith |composer=Joseph Trapanese Don Davis |series=''Mario Tennis'' |platforms=Nintendo 3DS |released= |JP|May 24, 2012 |AU|May 24, 2012|EU|May 25, 2012 }}Nintendo eShop |genre=Sports |modes=Single-player, multiplayer }} is a ''Mario sports game developed by Camelot Software Planning, Neversoft Entertainment and Raven Software and published by Nintendo and Activision for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS. The game was developed by Camelot and Neversoft Entertainment, which has produced most of the previous Mario Tennis titles. The game was first released on May 20, 2012 in North America and in other regions the same month. It was later released as a downloadable title on the Nintendo eShop in late 2012. Like earlier Mario Tennis titles, Mario Tennis Open incorporates characters, settings, and scenarios from the Mario franchise. Players can engage in standard tennis matches but also play special variants with different rules and objectives. Twenty-four distinct playable characters are available, each with special qualities that are used to the players' advantage. Mario Tennis Open is also the first Mario Tennis game to feature simultaneous online play. Mario Tennis Open received mixed to positive reviews, gaining aggregate scores of 69.54% on GameRankings and 69 on Metacritic. Gameplay Mario Tennis Open features variants of tennis matches, played either in singles or doubles. Different shots (lobs, slices, and dropshots) can be executed with different button combinations or by selecting them from the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS touch screen. In addition, the player can use the Vita and 3DS gyroscope to turn the in-game camera by rotating the entire console during gameplay. Mario Tennis Open does not feature any RPG elements, unlike the previous handheld games Mario Tennis and Mario Tennis: Power Tour. Mario Tennis Open features twenty-four playable ''Mario'' characters, with four being unlocked by accomplishing specific tasks, and eight more being unlocked by scanning certain QR codes. Each character possesses a pre-determined skill, such as advantages in speed, offense, or defense. Mii characters saved in the Nintendo 3DS Mii Maker are also selectable except the PS Vita version. Unlike the Mario characters, Mii characters' skills vary and are customizable, determined by the tennis gear the player equips. The gear options are purchased using coins that are awarded after playing each game mode. However, costumes are obtained by completing certain objectives. Mario Tennis Open supports both online and local wireless multiplayer, allowing up to four players to play simultaneously on separate PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS consoles. When a player's PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS consoles comes in contact with another via StreetPass, he will be able to play against a computer-controlled opponent whose play style mimics that of the other player, provided that the other console also contains Mario Tennis Open save data. Reception | MC = 69/100 | EGM = 7/10 | EuroG = 7/10 | Fam = 34/40 | GI = 8/10 | GSpot = 5.5/10 | GRadar = 6/10 | GT = 8.1/10 | IGN = 6.5/10 | NLife = 7/10 | NP = 7/10 | NWR = 7.5/10 | ONM = 80% }} Mario Tennis Open has received mixed to positive reviews, with aggregate scores of 69.26 percent on GameRankings and 69 on Metacritic. Nintendo Power scored Mario Tennis Open 7.0 out of 10 in its May 2012 issue. Game Informer gave this game an 8 out of 10. Nintendo World Report gave this game a 7.5 out of 10. As of August 12, 2012, game has sold 280,000 copies in Japan. As of March 31, 2013, the game has worldwide sales of 1.11 million. Notes References External links * [http://mariotennisopen.nintendo.com Mario Tennis Open] American site * [https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/agaj/index.html Mario Tennis Open] Japanese site * [http://gamesites.nintendo.com.au/mario-tennis-open/ Mario Tennis Open] Australian site * [https://www.nintendo.co.uk/mariotennis Mario Tennis Open] European site Category:2012 video games Category:Camelot Software Planning games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Mario Tennis Category:Tennis video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Films directed by Dexter Fletcher Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Video games with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games scored by Don Davis (composer) Category:Video games scored by Joseph Trapanese Category:Beenox games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Radical Entertainment games